custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
What in a Name? (1997, Season 4 version)
Barney's Dino-Mite City is the Barney Home Video orignaliy released on April 29, 1997. the not to be confused with the 1993 home video of the same name. it's a semi-remake from "Going Places!". Plot The kids the city, then barney came to life, then Barney takes, BJ and the kids learn about the city fun, learn about the lots of going places, after the movie, then move driving back to school, Barney, BJ, and kids sing "I Love You Song", BJ, and kids, say "Bye Barney!" say goodbye. Cast *Barney (Voiced by: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voiced by: Patty Writz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Tosha (Hoppe Cervantes) *Marry, the Bus Driver (Julie Johnson) *Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) *Jacques, the Chef (Stephen White) *Policeman Joseph (Cliff Porter) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #The Exercise Song #London Town #Teddy, Bear, Teddy Bear #Mr. Knickerbocker #What a Baseball Day #Take Me Out Ball Game #Snackin' on Healthy Foods #The Rocket Song #Games #London Bridge #Look What Came in the Mail Today #The Mail Song #The Police Can Be Friends #The Stranger Song #The Popcorn Song #Fun At the Theater #Hero #Please and Thank You #Going Home from Imagination City #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The David Berland Wolf Barney Home Video musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". *The same Barney's Bus Adventure used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Baby Bop is mentoned in this time this home video. *This marks offical last appearce from Season 3 school, playground or treehouse, Starring with "Barney's Musical Scarpbook", the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used school, playground or treehouse. *The version from "I Love You" the use the same arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus", with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice and kids' vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The credits and the tape label said © 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P wich means it was produced that year. *This video was filmed in November 4, 1996. Category:1997 episodes Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:Barney and Friends Season 3